


I Could, Too

by dizzysodas



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzysodas/pseuds/dizzysodas
Summary: There was no labels for what they had. They simply were; They existed in each other’s company and that was enough.





	I Could, Too

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this to cheer myself up so its short and gay hope u enjoy

Snufkin’s hands were always cold. That’s why when the mumrik rubbed his thin fingers against the other’s paw, Moomintroll found that there were shivers going up his spine. 

Well, and there was the factor of electricity. Moomintroll found that every time Snufkin willingly touched him, it was like a thunderbolt ravaging his body. He was usually the first to initiate it.

The two boys laid in the grassy field, looking up to the dark, starry sky above. The stars were particularly bright tonight. Moomin didn’t know much about constellations, but as he was thinking about this, Snufkin was one step ahead.

“That’s the north star,” The boy said, his voice level and smooth. “I use it to get back here to Moominvalley each spring.” He squeezed Moomintroll’s hand before letting go, putting his hands behind his head. “I also have a compass, but that’s not as fun.”

Moomintroll chuckled. “I suppose if I went adventuring as much as you did, I’d enjoy a challenge as well. Well,” He paused. “I do travel on our boat with Snorkmaiden or my father at times, but I’ve never been south of Moominvalley.”

“Well, why would you go south? You have everything right here.” Snufkin mused. 

Moomintroll bit his tongue, avoiding saying,  _ Well, so do you.  _ He knew Snufkin got claustrophobic if he stood in one place too long, so he had to travel each year. As much as it broke Moomintroll’s heart, he reluctantly accepted this a long time ago. As much as he would love for Snufkin to stay year-round, it would only make the other boy unhappy. 

They were silent for some time, enjoying the summer night air. Crickets chirped around them, fireflies blinking off in the distance. Sighing, Moomintroll turned on his side to face Snufkin. He tugged on the other’s arm, who repositioned it so that Moomin could wrap his arms around it and nuzzle against Snufkin’s shoulder. 

More silence.

Moomintroll sighed, rubbing his paw up and down the other’s arm. He was comfortable like this. Yes, he was comfortable nuzzled up against the other boy, but also in their relationship. Not that it was a  _ relationship  _ relationship; There was no labels for what they had. They simply  _ were;  _ They existed in each other’s company and that was enough. Each springtime Snufkin would arrive in Moominvalley and it was unspoken, but they both knew the longing the other had endured while they were apart. It simply  _ was! _ And that was okay! Snufkin wasn’t always particularly affectionate, but he let Moomintroll touch and hold and squeeze him as much as the other boy wanted. That was only Moomintroll’s privilege, as with anyone else, he struggled to be touched for more than a few seconds.

“Don’t fall asleep now.” Snufkin interjected, leaning over to tap Moomin’s cheek. He failed to notice, but while Moomin was lost in his thoughts, he was dozing off.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I’m comfortable, you know.” Moomintroll mumbled into the other’s shoulder.

Snufkin was quiet for a minute, before turning over and slowly kissing Moomintroll’s forehead.

Moomintroll felt his face heating up. They did this before, many times in fact, but it still made his heart explode each time. He looked away, bashful.

There was a small pause. 

“I could be here forever.” Snufkin mumbled, voice as smooth as honey.

“Yes,” Moomintroll replied, slightly breathless, “I could too.”


End file.
